A Roach with Wings
by Nikki H 13
Summary: Roach never wanted attention. He much preferred to be by himself. That is until an American soldier, Ryan "Wings" Stephan's joins the Task Force, and steals the sergeants heart away. But Stephans is killed, and Makarov rising to power; Roach feels alone, and feels the need to give in. Can anyone save him, from himself?
1. Prologue

Me: Hello! Welcome to my story! I would like to say pay close attention to the dates... Oh and Roach is here to back me up, right Roach!

Roach: *snoring lightly on the couch.*

Me: Roach…? Damn it! Really, Again? *smacks Roach in the back of the head.*

Roach: Cut the shit! I'll kill you bitch! I'll kill you!

Me: *looks unfazed* I'll call MacTavish!

Roach: … I hate you… Nikki doesn't own anything, or anybody except Wings, and the plot. She is trying to buy me, Ghost and MacTavish, but they just won't budge.

Me: *Sad Face* Just continue on… While I cry in the corner. *finds a corner to cry in*

Roach: Whatever. There is some Slash… so… Don't like then get your ass outta here! *looks up from cue Card.* I want some cake.

Me: *Rolls eyes and sits back down* Now go on… to the story. -

)-(

**A Roach with Wings**

"This has to be Bittersweet…"

Day: 98, 1:06 a.m.

Gary "Roach" Sanderson

Task Force 141

Unknown (Does it need to be said)

I would like to say that this story ends with a happy ending. I would like to say that I end up with my soul mate, and that we have kids, get married, and love one another for the rest of our lives, and shit. But that isn't that kind of story. This story ends with me standing outside trying to scrap together was life I have life, and drench it out with a cigarette. This story ends with me making out with my captain and running for my life. This story ends with me not being able to take it anymore, and my mind finally coming undone.

This is my story, and it ends with me standing on the balcony of the Task Force 1-4-1 base for a smoke.

And if it wasn't bad enough, picture it raining-no- pouring while I stand outside with nothing but my medical clothes on, which consisted of thin white t-shirt, and soft-now soaking wet-sweatpants. If I'd been in a wet t-shirt contest, I'm sure I would have won, and my feet surely had reached some shade of blue, but I didn't bother too look. I didn't care as their words echoed in my head.

_ "Roach, Wings, keep your distance."_

_ "Roach, they've spotted us."_

_ "Roach! Wings! Get out of there!"_

_ "Roach…I'm sorry… Don't leave me…"_

I twitched and felt a tear roll down my face, or at least I thought it was a tear. For all I know it could have been the rain… Speaking of the rain.

The rain began to pick up and I still didn't move from my spot. I tried my best to cover my cigarette as I brought it to my lips and inhaled sharply. I felt the nicotine race through my body polluting every inch of me before I exhaled. It felt good to let it race through me.

There was a soft click on the steps, and I recognized it at Dr. Jacquelyn. I mentally groaned, and tossed my fag over the edge of the building before quickly lighting another one. I was down to my last three.

Jacquelyn, walked up the steps with her soft colored hair pulled behind her head in a tight bun. She was wrapped in a fluffy coat, that looked inviting and warm, along with a umbrella over her head.

I only glanced out of the corner of my eye, hoping she would turn away and just go inside. Fat chance.

"Mr. Sanderson?" She asked and I cringed at the use of my name. I sighed and turned around, as my manners got the best of me. "What are you doing out here?

I turned back around and took a deep drag off my fag, wishing I still had some whiskey left, or that Ghost hadn't cleaned me out on beer. Fucking Lieutenant.

"Killing my lungs, Ms. I like killing my lungs." I whispered that last part. I mainly wanted to say it for my benefit.

I wanted to say those words, hoping that maybe they meant something. However, it didn't do anything for me. I wanted to die, I wanted to fly up to the pearly gates and have them tell me I wasn't suppose to be up here. They'd send be straight to hell, where I'd open a cold one with Wings. Because I should have died, not him.

It had grown so quiet, that I thought Dr. Jacquelyn had gone inside. I was wrong however, as she came over to lean against the railing, not really caring if she got her skirt wet.

"What's on your mind Mr. Sanderson?" She asked and I only frowned as my cigarette took a one way trip to soaked and soggy vile.

I wanted to ignore her, and just continue smoking, but some part of me wanted her to stay. I was conflicted and unable to form the words on my tongue, so I started the best way I know how. "Once upon a time… There was a Roach and it had Wings…"

)-(

Me: Well! There's that! Are you happy now Roach? I've got your story up finally!

Roach: About damn time bitch! I've been waiting for nearly a year!

Me: Yeah! I got caught up in some stuff! I'm sorry. Just stop putting dead things in my bed!

Roach: But its fun…

Me: Roach!

Roach: Fine Fine!

ME: Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

Roach: The next chapter there will be a guest!

Me: … Since when?

Roach: Since just now! Find a guest! Dumbass! I'm going to go eat some cake.


	2. Bittersweet

Me: Hello! Welcome to the Author Note. Today we have with us John MacTavish.

MacTavish: Ello. *Waves*

Me: Roach is out sick today… he bumped his head… yeah… that what he did… Anyway so my co-host this chapter will be Zach Kineme, Navy Seal.

Zach: Hiya! Hi Captain! Hi Nikki!

Me: Hi Zach! Good to see ya! You haven't been introduced yet but-

Roach: NIKKI!

Me: Uh… Gotta go bye! *runs out of room*

Zach: Hahaha… MacTavish do the disclaimer!

MacTavish: Nikki doesn't own any of this! If she did… well… yeah…

Roach: *Comes running in the room with a baseball bat in hand, and bandage head* I'll kill her! *runs off*

)-(

"Just another day for a new FNG…"

Day 1, 12:45 p.m.

Gary "Roach" Sanderson

Task Force 1-4-1

Unknown

"Ok. Move your asses guys. Take down those targets or I'll let Ghost use you for his target practice." MacTavish joked, or maybe he'd been serious. It's hard to tell with him.

Never the less, I turned to my partner, Toad. I'd always liked working with Toad when it came to target practice. Him being a sniper, meant that he was good at taking down the targets, and doing it swiftly. It took us a handful of minutes to take down the targets, and when we were done Toad and I began cleaning our weapons.

I was almost halfway through with the task when MacTavish stood and ordered everyone to clean up.

Toad and I shared a cheeky grin before he said. "Good thing we're done, eh Roach?"

I nodded, never being much of a talker. When I was a kid my father was sort of a dick. The first memory I can recall was of my mother sobbing hysterically as she took me to the hospital for stitches. Apparently the bastard didn't like the way my ADHD made me twitch, and so he tried to stab me. Go figure, that the twitching saved me, and he just sliced my arm open, giving me 26 stitches.

After that day, my mother left him and quickly filed for divorce, and full custody. Suck on that you, bloody bastard. As a kid I never talked much, I figured it was my way of helping my mother. I was wild and was constantly in trouble at school. Talking just seemed kind of pointless in the face of that, so if I talked I forced myself to keep it short, and too the point.

Once I finished, Toad and I put our rifles away, and went to leave, but MacTavish had different plans.

"I need you two lads to head over to the rec. room. Got a huge announcement, so we'll be sending everyone that way here soon." he said and looked at me with soft smiling blue eyes "Please?" Ghost snickered just a little and I wasn't sure if it was because he watched Meat get tripped by Worm or because of what MacTavish said.

I nodded and Toad and I headed that way.

Along the way Toad teased me about how I was "MacTavish's pet roach". It was rather annoying. It's not like I chose to be well behaved, and respectful all the time. That was beaten into me from day one. If being respectful all the time made me a bad person then sue me, and I told Toad as much.

Toad just laughed a little and put a had on my shoulder. "That's not what I'm talking about Roachie." He said and I resisted the urge to yell at him.

Everyone knows I hate being called Roachie. What the hell is that anyway? Roachie…? I know what a Roach is, and its damn hard to kill, but what the fuck is a Roachie?

"What are you talking about then?" I asked quietly and Toad squeezed my shoulder as we made a stop outside the rec. room doors.

"I'm saying MacTavish definitely treats you a brightside better then the rest of us, Lt. Ghost included."

I glared at him, but thought back over the events that had taken place moment ago. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He asked me to go to the rec. room, and I did.

"I don't see the bid deal… He just asked us to head to the rec. room. It not like he ordered us to do five hundred pushups." Which I would have done if he had.

Toad laughed again and opened the rec. room doors. "No Roach, he asked you. He ordered me too. Don't you remember? 'I need you lads to head to the rec. room…' then he looked at you and said 'please?'"

I stopped in the doorway as I thought about it for a long moment. It's not like it meant anything. He just asked me to go… right? It's not like he wasn't nice to Toad either. I mean, he's the Captain. There's not a evil bone in his body. I don't even think he could be mean that one guy in Russia… what was it Makarov…?

I kept thinking about it and the more I thought about it the more I kind of felt unnerved. Don't get me wrong, the Captain is one gorgeous man, but for him to favorite me out of a group of two hundred or so men, was just to crazy to even think about.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I jumped a little, startled by the sudden noise. I took quick notice that everyone had indeed filed into the rec. room, so when I flipped around to see Ghost standing there with his hands stiffly at his side, I wasn't really shocked.

"Sir?" I said questioningly, and he just made a shooing motion with his hand.

When I didn't catch the gesture and grinned from under his mask, and grabbed my shoulders. Her turned me around and began pushing me gently into the room.

The men around me snickered as I once again couldn't catch on to the gesture. Damn it. Ghost sat me down in his chair that he, himself would, and should be sitting in. When it fully registered, I went to stand and take my seat at the other end of the table, but Ghost just shoved me back down.

It was no secret that Ghost loved this chair, and if anyone dare sit in it, he'd make it his goal in life to make your life a living hell. I looked at Toad, who just smiled knowingly, while I tried to stand again.

"Sit still, Roach." Ghost said putting a hand on my shoulder and holding me in place.

What the hell? I tapped my fingers nervously on the chair, and shifted my legs back and forth ever so slightly. ADHD is stupid. He asked me to sit still, so sit still body.

Of course that didn't work, and Ghost just chuckled at me. "Oh, Roach. What are we going to do with you?"

I never got to reply to that because MacTavish came in chuckling with a man standing next to him. It was clear that he was laughing at what the man had said, and man did MacTavish look good with a smile. Shit!

I tried to focus on the man next to him. He was a not a tall man but he had wide shoulders, and long legs. He was about a inch taller then me, and he was skinny. His hair was a fluffy brown and he had dark blue eyes that seemed full of life. He was a man that always had a story to tell. He was confident in himself, but not cocky. That was the kind of man he was, I could just tell.

MacTavish and the man came to stand next to me and Ghost. MacTavish seemed to loom over me, and it made me feel the need to sit up. I heard Ghost scoff, but he let the motion slide.

MacTavish looked over to see Ghost standing, and then glanced down at me. "I see the, bug decided to join us then?"

I bit my lip quickly and nodded, not really trusting myself to speak.

MacTavish chuckled before turning to the group of men. "Alright lads. We've got ourselves a new member, his names Ryan Stephens. His callsigns Wings. I want you lot too be nice to him. He's a little bit off, but that's cuz he's American."

Ryan, or Wings, stepped forward and grinned at everyone and it seemed to brighten the room just a little. I'll never forget the first thing he said.

"I'm Ryan, the American," he grinned at everyone before holding his hands in an offering gesture. "Nice to met you!"

)-(

When the room began to clear out, Ghost pulled me to the side.

I didn't mind Ghost. Besides him being my superior, he was really kind of cool. He gave everyone shit, and treated everyone the same. It was cool. He was friends with everyone on the base, or at least tried to be, but only few were close enough to know about Ghost's past. I happened to know his sister Eve, from high school, and he liked that I protected her almost as much as he did.

"So, bug, how do you feel about the new guy?" He asked me as he fiddled with his pen on his trusty clipboard.

I say his trusty clipboard because he decorated it with a giant skull on the back, and the word 'Beware Dick Wad' written on the front. He did this while at a meeting with the General himself. Ghost was crazy, but the loveable kind.

"I don't know him." I said simply.

That was me, always straight to the point, with my thick British accent.

I could feel Ghost's eyes roll from beneath his skull mask, and glasses. "Obviously. I meant, what do you think about having an American on our base?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest, his signature move for when he was serious.

I thought for a second. "I don't really know sir. He's just a man, I suppose."

"You suppose?" He asked and I saw his eyebrow move from under his mask.

"Yes. I don't see him any differently then I see you or anyone else. Ghost, why are you asking me all these questions?" I asked getting impatient. This is why I hate having conversations.

"It's a big thing, for an American to be on our base. He's the first to ever make it into the ranks, even if our Task Force is American made." Ghost said appearing to look around before fixing his shielded gaze on me. "I don't think everyone is on board with it. MacTavish was wanting to room him with you. Is that okay?"

I stared at Ghost for a long second. "I don't care. If it helps you out, then fine." And with that Ghost shrugged and walked over to MacTavish and Ryan, gesturing for me to follow him.

I did without hesitation.

"He doesn't mind. I told you the bug would be cool with it." Ghost said patting MacTavish on the back.

MacTavish turned to look at me with some unreadable expression. "Are you sure, Bug?" He asked and I nodded. "Alright then. Roach meet your new roommate, Ryan."

Ryan reached his hand out. "Hi Rikky! Call me Wings." He smiled, and I took his hand.

That was when it all unraveled, I think.

)-(

Roach: And that's how I killed Nikki.

Zach: You didn't kill her you just smacked her in the head with a bat dumbass.

Me: It really hurts

Roach: Oh? I didn't hit her hard enough then! *Swings bat back*

Me Eck! *hides behind MacTavish* Save me please!

MacTavish: Eh… Roach why don't ya put the bat down and we will go get more cake?

Roach: Eh… That's a hard choice… Um… okay. I like cake. *They leave*

Zach: That was close!

Me: Don't I know it. Please review, and what ever you do don't take Roach's cake… its bad news isn't that right Zach.

Zach: …

Me: Zach? *Sees him staring behind me in fear* What are you looking at? *Turns around*

Zach: Its Slenderman! *We both take off running*

Ghost: Huh? So I shouldn't wear the snow mask with my suit?


	3. Knife Going In

Me: Hello! Welcome to the uh… where are we?

Zach: We are hosting your show the Author Note… don't you remember?

Me:… Oh yeah! Sorry.. Welcome the Author Note. Welcome our guest, Santa Clause.

Price: I'm not bloody Santa Clause!

Zach: She didn't mean it sir. She's just feeling a little weird, right Nikki? *looks over to see me staring at the light* Uh… Go ahead and do the disclaimer sir…

Price: Nikki doesn't own any of this. If she did, the whole thing would be a bloody mess, and we would all end up dead in some horrific explosion like at the end or Resident Evil or something…

Me: Leon is pretty…

Zach: Eh… on with the story…

)-(

"Rifle to Rifle, all I have is a handgun…"

Day: 16, 3:25 p.m.

Gary "Roach" Sanderson

Task Force 1-4-1

Unknown

As fate would have it, Ryan became my bunkmate, not that I really minded. We kept to ourselves, and though Ryan was a little messier that I would have liked we didn't have any real issues. We hadn't really ever talked. Sure there was the occasional "No, that's my shirt.", or "MacTavish called us for drill." But it was never a full conversation… until.

"Hey, Rex, you seen my shirt?" Ryan asked coming out of our shared closet, with nothing but pants on. And they weren't even buttoned.

I looked up from my book, and I felt my eyes bulge out of my head as I saw that God indeed gave him a gift. The gift to be damn fine… what were you thinking?

I gulped and my eyes darted back to my book. "Nope, and its Roach." And with that, our conversation should have ended. It didn't.

"That's so strange. I swear it got washed." Ryan said looking under his bed, and I couldn't help but give a quick glance at his… err… posterior.

Apart from his nice… yes… There was a tattoo of a pair of wings on his back. Ryan had a long torso, and the tattoo would have been put to shame if I said it was small. It was huge, and the wings stretched all the way to the small of his back. It was hard not to look at the wings, but I forced myself to look away.

"You could just borrow one of mine, mate. We are about the same size." I said trying to focus on the word of Anne Rice. Shit I think I read this sentence twice.

Wings stood up and stretched his arms behind him. "You sure Roach? I mean, I have drill with Casper the deadly Ghost. I don't want to ruin one of your white shirts, or something."

I kept looking at my book, but I could feel my face getting hot. "It's cool mate. It's just a shirt. Its not like I can't replace it."

I glanced up and Ryan grinned at me before disappearing into the closet again. "Thanks man! You're the best!"

I nodded, and sighed feeling like I'd been talking for an hour. Like I said before, I don't really like talking all that much, so it was strange to have someone who liked to blabber on and on, share a room with me. Not that I really minded, I just didn't like it when they made me talk with them.

When Ryan came back out of the closet-no pun intended- he was dressed in one of my white shirts. I really didn't mind though, my mother sent me clothes every Christmas. Lending out a shirt to die in training, really wasn't a big deal. Ryan walking around half naked however, now that was a big deal.

"Thanks man! You're the best. Gotta go! Don't want Ghost jumping down my throat." And with that Ryan darted out the door.

I stood up from my bed after he left and set my book aside. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head before heading down to the rec. hall. I was about halfway there when I ran into Scarecrow, who smiled at me.

"Hey Roach! How are ya?" He asked his Australian accent strong.

I nodded and Scarecrow understood.

"How's bunkin' with the American, eh?" He asked with a grin plastered to his face and I shrugged.

"Not really sure. Ok… I guess." I didn't really see the big deal in an American in our team. They were capable of handling themselves, so why the hell was it such a big deal? Did they have tails, or shoot lasers out of their eyes or something? I might be worried if that was the case, but Ryan was harmless. He had a bit of a gas problem after Lenny, our handy cook in the cafeteria, fed him his burritos, but he was still fine.

Scarecrow nodded his head as he watched my face carefully. "Sorry to bug you about it. I ran into MacTavish and he asked me to check. He doesn't want his bug to be uncomfortable."

I narrowed my eyes dangerously, but before I could say anything I heard a small grunt. Scarecrow must of heard it too because he stopped smiling, and we both stopped walking as to listen closer.

There was another grunt of pain, and I swore it came from down the hall that we ourselves were in. Scarecrow and I looked at one another before darting off in the noises direction.

There was a group of guys maybe four or five of them standing in a small circle. I knew all of the men of course.

The youngest of the group was a guy that went by Gator. He had a long frame, and his hair was a coal black. His eyes, a deep brown and covered with long lashes. He had a large mouth that was currently curved up into a smile. Standing next to him was Leap Thomson. He was an inch taller then Gator but his hair was the same coal black. His eyes however, were a deep blue that reminded me of the sky.

The rest of the men were turned in an angle so that I couldn't see their faces, and their names kind of blurred in my head.

Scarecrow was the first to speak. "What are ya doin'?" He asked and Gator turned around looking like he'd got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Nothin' mate. Just teaching our American friend here the ropes." said a blonde man, who went by Superman.

My eyes widened, and I darted forward shoving the guy out of the way to see Ryan on the floor. His left eye was covered in blood, and it trailed over his eye that seemed to be swelling shut. He held his ribs with his left hand, and his stomach with the right as he grinned around the blood.

"Ryan? What happened?" I asked, but I didn't really need an answer. I knew what'd happened, and I turned around to face the group of men.

Crain, who stood next to Superman, grinned at me. "What? What is it Roachie?"

I went to stand up and show him 'what' when a hand gripped my shirt. I glanced down at Wings, who was still grinning like an idiot.

"Don't Roach. Not worth it." He hissed out with a painful chuckle following.

"What was that bird boy?" Superman asked going to kick him in the ribs again.

His foot never made it there as I grabbed it and used it to throw him off balance. He hit the floor with a loud thump, and I climbed on top of him and began punching him in the face.

I'd lost count of how many times I'd hit him when I felt someone pull me off.

"Roach!" said a soft but stern British voice in my ear.

I struggled in the hold as Gator rushed over to Superman. Invincible my ass. The grip tightened around me, and I only struggled more. "Roach stop!"

"I'll kill 'em!" Leap yelled and rushed over to me, and I was flung to the ground.

I looked up just in time to see Ghost take him down with ease, Scarecrow was looking over Ryan trying to make sure he was ok. Ryan looked tired but he kept on grinning as if that was how he dealt with pain.

I moved over to Ryan, but Crain kicked me in the side. I landed on the floor with a thud while he went to kick me again, but I grabbed the bottom of his shirt pulling him to the floor. I went to hit him but another pair of hands grabbed me.

I thought for a split second that it was Ghost again, but the grip was different. While Ghost's had been strong and borderline unbreakable, this hold was warm and comforting. It was strong, and yet it was only being used to move me away, not to hurt.

I struggled in the hold, and turned around to see Ghost was still holding Leap down, who was trying to get out of the hold. Scarecrow was looking rather… well… scared, and Gator mirrored his expression perfectly as they both looked at me as I struggled in the warm arms that were around my waist.

"Enough, Roach." whispered a thick Irish accent that caused me to still all movement. I think I even stopped breathing.

I turned around slowly to see MacTavish with a rather worried expression on his face before it turned hard and he turned to the men that laid about.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled and the room stilled.

Leap stopped moving, and Gator paled while Superman laid still beside him, he was still breathing. Crain paused in the middle of trying to get up, and Scarecrow stood.

He gulped before saying. "Sir. I've got to get Wings to the medic room. He's not breathing right."

MacTavish nodded, and Scarecrow picked Ryan up, tossing his arm over his shoulder. He held Ryan close and the two began limping down the hallway.

Ghost sighed and got off of Leap, who looked ready to fold into himself. "We had a rave party sir."

"Cut the shit, eh, Ghost." MacTavish said as my ADHD kicked in and I began to squirm just a little.

Ghost grumbled and rubbed the side of his cheek where a large bruise was forming. "From what I saw sir, Roach here was kicking some ass, and these four idiots had the luck of pissing 'im off."

I gulped and MacTavish turned to me. His gaze softened and he said a little nicer then he probably should have. "Is it true Roach?"

I looked at him for what seemed like forever before Leap said. "No sir. He just went crazy. We tried to pull him off the new guy when he just attacked Super-"

I glared at him and he flinched back. "No. I did it to protect Ryan. And I'd do it again too. So you can take your sorry lying ass straight to hell." I growled out, shoving myself out of MacTavish's hold. "Now I've got a friend to check on. Why don't you lot go fuck yourselves while I'm gone?"

And with that I turned and left the hallway, not really caring when MacTavish hollered after me.

)-(

I sat in the waiting room with my finger clasped nervously. Scarecrow sat next to me, and he didn't say anything. I think he wanted too. I think he wanted to try and comfort me, he just didn't know how.

It was fine though, I wasn't really sure if I could handle comfort anyway. I didn't know Ryan very well, but I still didn't think it was right what they did to him.

I felt my stomach churn, and Scarecrow must have noticed my shift because he picked up a small trash can, that sat off to our left, and placed it underneath me.

"Easy, Roach. I'll go check on him, and get a nurse to check ya out." he said standing and moving over to the receptionist, Tizzy.

My mouth got a bitter taste to it, and I hunched over the trash can as I began to gag. Blood came out of my mouth, along with whatever I'd eaten for breakfast.

Scarecrow turned around and gave me a worried look, but I shook my head as more vomit came out. He turned back to Tizzy and she darted out from behind the desk and dashed into the office.

I hacked again, and I felt a had pat my back gently.

After a few minutes, I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and looked over to see Captain MacTavish sitting in the chair next to me. Scarecrow gave me a look, and I just looked away from him.

"Sir?" I asked but I wasn't really sure what I wanted to ask.

I was hunched over and my elbows rested on my legs. My stomach hurt from where Crain had kicked me, but I didn't dare say anything. I was more worried about Wings, and how he was doing.

MacTavish studied me with a unreadable expression before he turned to Scarecrow. "Go check on Stephens. I've got to talk with Roach."

Scarecrow gave me a worried expression, and walked away reluctantly. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to hear this… Not that I really had a choice. I knew what was coming, and so I sighed. "How bad is it?"

MacTavish scoffed, and I turned to him in surprise. "What do you mean, bug?" He gave me a soft smile and put a hand on my shoulder giving me a squeeze. "As far as I'm concerned, you were saving a teammate, which is what the 1-4-1 is about."

I blinked at him for just a second before turning away. "How much trouble are the others in, then?"

MacTavish ran a hand over his face, and he gave me a tired look. "I was going to make them clean the mess hall with Lenny, and afterwards I thought about a hike." He grinned at me, but I couldn't bring myself to return it.

"I need to do that to then." I said going to stand up, but MacTavish shoved me back down which sent a sharp pain up my ribs, but I ignored it.

"Shut up lad. You didn't do anything wrong. So there's no need to run along and clean up their mess." He said giving me a soft smile, and I just gave him a blank look.

"No. I have too. I fought too."

MacTavish sighed and rolled his eyes to look at me. "You really feel like you did something bad here?"

Honestly, no. But had it been Scarecrow in my place, I'm sure he would have just punished him regardless of who started it or for what reason. It was annoying to think about, and so I just nodded.

MacTavish gave me a look and shook his head before standing up. "Alright. 4:37 tomorrow morning. My office, on the dot, and if your late its eight laps around the building, got it?"

I nodded and I'm sure my eyes widened with surprise. He just smiled, and ruffled my hair before heading to the door.

"I mean it lil Bug. 4:37 sharp. I've got paperwork for you to do."

"4:37? Why 4:37?" I asked but quickly blushed and turned away. What was with me today? Asking questions like that to the Captain?

He paused in the door, and grinned at me. "Its harder to remember then, just 4:30." and with that he left.

So its true then… I kind of was MacTavish's little pet roach.

)-(

Me: I love unicorns… and babies…

Zach: Oh boy… I don't think I can do this..

Price: You better get her head on straight, before it falls off. If you wont do it I will.

Zach: no I can do this. *Takes a deep breath before smashing me in the head with a plastic bat*

Me: OW! SON OF A MONKEY!

Zach: I think she's back..

Me: Why'd you do that? OW! Damn… that hurt *Rubs head*

Zach: You've been acting all funny… I was just worried about you and Price said that we should try reversing what Roach did to you and so… so… it was Price's fault *throws bat to Price.?*

Me: Roach smacked me with a bat… huh. Well this means war! *Storms off to find Ghost*

Zach: Feel free to review, and favorite… Do you think I should go after her?

Price: Eh… No. I'd go find a bunker if I were you. They'll be nukes before these to are done.

Zach: Oh crap… O.o


	4. Not Now

Me: Hello! Today I would like to welcome a very special guest Ghost.

Ghost: Yep.

Roach: Sup sir! *waves*

Me: I would also like to introduce my new insurance policy, or bodyguard if you will, Sub-Zero!

Roach: Your what?

Sub-Zero: *appears out of the floor* Hello Miss. Nikki.

Roach: You bought a Ninja?!

Me: Eh… more or less. Regardless, Ghost go ahead and do the disclaimer.

Ghost: Nikki doesn't own any of this. If she did, it would be a rave party every night.

Me: Eh… More or less. On with the story.

)-(

"How the Roach got his Wings…"

Day: 37

Gary "Roach" Sanderson

Task Force 1-4-1

Unknown

"We've got the data." Ghost said, but I was far too busy trying to keep tango's out of the building to really care.

We sat across from the abandon warehouse with our laser-sighted rifles. We were angled down and because our uniforms blended so well we looked like… well… ghosts. Big blobs of snow, and we felt like it too.

I was covered in the melting icky goop. It soaked into my uniform an touched my already frozen skin. I hate snow when it melts.

"Roger that. Your ass will be covered." Wing's said with a grin as he took down two in coming Tangos.

Shit, I wasn't paying attention… again. My ADHD is really bad today. Did I take my medication? Oh fuck. Tangos, Roach, Tangos.

I gave a quick glance at Wings to see if he'd noticed my little episode of spacing. He must not have because he looked so content taking down men that were trying to enter the building.

I had to admit, Wings had been a little different after the altercation in the hallway. He'd been just as peppy, but it was a little to peppy. Like he was trying to put on a front. This was the first time I had seen him give a real smile, to bad its him killing people.

"Alright, lads meet us at the evac. Bird's coming in five." Ghost said and I sighed in relief at the thought. Snow be gone.

I begin to stand when I noticed Wings made no move to do the same. "Come on Wings. Didn't you hear Ghost?"

Wings turned around, and for just a second I saw a different person. Who I was looking at wasn't Wings, but something darker. Then suddenly as if he'd noticed me he changed. He smiled up at me, and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry… Must have spaced it."

I stared at him for a long minute before deciding to let it go. Maybe I had just imagined it. "Alright. Well lets go."

I began walking away, when Wings stopped me. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked but as soon as I said it, I heard the small beeping, and I looked down across the way to see a man standing there with a flash bang in hand.

The man through it at us, and before I could even register what was going on a loud bang erupted through the air, and my vision went foggy.

I begin to stumble around in a need to see. Damnit. This was bad. When the white began to clear I noticed the man running at me with a knife. Shit!

"Roach! Get down!" Wings yelled knocking me over with a load thud.

I watched as Wings sweeped a leg out from under the man, and reached up to plunge his knife in to the mans chest. The man fell over with a sort of lifelessness in his eyes.

I felt the hair on my arms stand up straight when Wings turned to me covered in the mans splattered blood.

He stood up and wiped the blade on his pants. "That was close." He said wiping his face off on his white uniform. "Lets go before they leave us, yeah?"

I nodded standing up and looking in the direction we needed to head.

The floor had been blown up, blocking our path.

I looked over at Wings, who grinned. "Looks like the only way out is down the hole. You first?"

I sighed. "I'll go." I said walking over to the hole. "I'm probably lighter anyway." I said with a small smile.

Wings eyes widened. "Roach, your humor… its so mean… but you made a joke." he chuckled a little before shrugging. "Alright I'll help you down."

I slung my rifle over my shoulder and grabbed Wings hand and began climbing down until there was nothing for my feet to touch. I let go and landed on my feet with a thud. The floor rocked a little bit, but I steadied myself and then I pulled out my sidearm began looking around. When I saw no one I looked up at Wings.

"Its clear. Come on down, but be caref-" I began but Wings leaped down without any hesitation.

I think the first two floors were the worse. However, they sort of numbed the rest of the fall. It felt like six years rather then three floors.

I hit my head and for a second everything went blurry. I honestly thought this was it. This was how I was going to die. And then I hit the floor with the small thin body of Wings on top of me.

"Ouch." I hissed out as a sharp pain ripped up my spinal cord. "You are heavier then you look." I said and Wings shot me a glare.

"Fuck off." He did however lift himself up on his hands and knees as he looked down at me. "You ok?"

"I had a glorious fucking trip." I said with a sigh and he grinned at me.

"So… Same time next fall?" He asked and I resisted the urge to smack him.

I'm sure I'd been all smiley had I been the one landing on him. I still gave him a little grin to let him know I wasn't upset with him.

Wings smile quickly turned dark though as he gave me a slightly worried glance. He placed both of his hands beside my face, and he squeezed his knees together which pressed my thighs closer together.

The worry in his eyes sort of through me off as he got a little closer and said "But are you ok, Gary?"

My eyes widened at the use of my name and I nodded my head quickly. "Yeah."

I was wondering where MacTavish and Ghost where at this moment. I figured they'd be trying to contact us. That was when I noticed that our head sets had been flung off. Mine laid beside me, crushed and broken from a piece of ceiling. I shuttered thinking that could have been my head.

Wings head set laid a few inches away from mine relatively unharmed but no sound came from it. I assumed it was off.

Sometimes I wished I wasn't slow. I might have been able to see it coming. Maybe if I hadn't glanced up at the moment. If I'd stared at his headset a little longer instead of just assuming. If maybe I asked him to try and contact MacTavish before I turned back to him. This was the moment where I wish I could have taken it back. I wish this right here wouldn't have happened because maybe then I could have gotten transferred and then Wings wouldn't have gone on that mission with me. Maybe then I wouldn't have to watch my best friend die…

But instead I didn't look at his headset longer, and I didn't ask him to do anything. I turned back to face him, and his lips met mine.

To say the least, I froze. His lips pressed to mine, his eyes closed, his hands next to my face. It was all to warm, and too close. I raise my arms to push him back, but I felt my fingers curl into his hair. I moaned after a moment and he pulled away.

He's eyes were apologetic, and he gulped nervously. "I'm s-"

I pushed myself up despite the pain and moved back just a little. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what? Kiss you? Jeez Roach, I think I kissed you because I like you."

"Is that a thing that American's do?" I asked and he rolled his eyes before a grin came to his face.

"No… No, Roach, it's a thing that people do when they like someone a lot." He said looking at me as he rested on my lap. "I do like you a lot Roach."

I was about to reply when gun fire was hear, and then a nearby explosion that shook the building we were in. Wings stood, pulling me up with him when I finally said. "That sounded like Ghost…" I said feeling a little dizzy.

Wings gave me a look and dusted himself off. "Roach that was an explosion."

The door kicked down and Ghost appeared.

I glanced at Wings and grinned before letting the dizziness set in. "Told you it was Ghost…"

And Like Forest Gump, once said 'That's all I have to say about that…"

)-(

Ghost: That was a fantastic chapter Nik.

Me: Why, thank you Ghost. To celebrate this great chapter I bought us a cake.

Roach: *fingers twitch as he lays sleeping on the table. He sits up* Cake? What kind?

Me: I'm glad you asked. I got your favorite. it's the double German chocolate-

Roach: Just like mum makes?

Me: Just like your mom. Her have the first slice.

Roach *Takes cake and practically swallow its whole.* That was fantastic! I love cake, cake is so good and- *eyes widen as burning sensation sets in* My mouth is on fire!

Me: *starts laughing* Its called Ghost peppers!

Roach: Nikki! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE! I need to cool it down! *says waving his hand in front of his tongue!

Sub-Zero: *appears and freezes Roach in spot* My job here is finished. Are you satisfied Miss. Nikki?

Me: Yep! Lets go get some McDonalds! Until next time! Don't forget to review!


	5. Roselyn

Me: Hello! Welcome to the Author Note! I've decided to post this Chapter because you all have been asking for some fluff for awhile now. I hope this is what you wanted. I have with me today, Zach, and our guest Isaac "Archer" Dagen. Welcome Archer!

Archer: Hello.

Zach: Hiya!

Me: So what do you think of the story so far Archer?

Archer: It is pretty good. I little strange, but I think that is because Roach is telling it.

Me: Well he has been known to be a bit off. Where is he anyway? He was suppose to be hosting today.

Zach: I don't know. He just called and told me to take over.

Me: *shrug* Let's do the disclaimer. Archer?

Archer: Nikki doesn't own any of this. If she did, she would keep us all to herself, and only share with those of you who review.

Me: Sound about right.

)-(

"Wings Wouldn't Help you…"

Day: 61

Gary "Roach" Sanderson

Task Force 141

Unknown

I have bad social luck.

At this point in my life I've come to terms with it, but it is still a pain in my ass.

My mum always told me that someday I'd find a group of friends that excepted me for me, and that my unlucky social background would stop. I'd found friends alright, but they were all crazy ass mother-fuckers.

I watched as Zach, one of the newer recruits leaped over a bear trap for fun, with one of our more experienced team members, Scarecrow.

Picture it this way. MacTavish is beside me looking at some data on his portable device. He looks calm, composed, and not in the slightest crazy. He isn't jumping around trying to draw the enemy too our exact location.

Then you look over a few trees, and there is Zach, and Scarecrow. Two grown men both well in their twenties, jumping back and forth over a bear trap, trying to see who will get stuck in it first. It does not sound professional, but I swear, they were doing it.

I stood next to MacTavish rather quietly tapping my fingers against my leg. It was a nervous tick that I'd picked up from Wings. He'd been doing it more and more lately.

After the kiss, he'd calmed down quiet a bit, but he'd had a run in with a group of guys, who shook him up pretty bad. He wouldn't say who they were, but I could only guess it was Superman, and his goons.

His nightmares were another thing that increased after the run in. I wasn't sure if they were real or not. He never spoke about them, only woke me up at strange hour of the night wanting to climb into my bed, and have me hold him.

I didn't mind. He was a heat box, and I always wake up in a puddle of my own sweat, but besides that it was kind of weird having him there.

I was never very close to anyone. The only time I could think of being close to someone like that was when I hugged my mom when she came to visit. The only time I'd ever been close to another man like that was when I cried in high school, because my sister died, and it had been Ghost that had comforted me. I'm not going to complain of course, having Ryan was strange. Not unwanted.

"Aye! Would you two knock it off, and try to act like you are grown men?" MacTavish said, standing up placing the Intel device in his pack.

"Was it good sir?" I asked, startling myself.

I never started a conversation, and I definitely didn't ask questions. I do what I'm told, and when I'm told.

MacTavish noticed this too, because his eyes widened to expression of complete shock.

"Eh… Well…" He said before a grin came to his face. "Its good, Roach. Ghost's always been good about that." He gave a little surprise chuckle before nudging me with his shoulder. "Wings rubbing off on you, is he?"

I felt my face heat up. "N-No!" I blurted out, rather disgruntled.

He grinned at me before shrugging it off, and going over to the others.

"Alright, lads. The deal here is to get to the evac point. No messin' around go it. We have lost three others here today, I want the rest of us home. Are we clear?"

We all nodded, and MacTavish began going over the plan.

)-(

"Well… There goes that plan." Scarecrow hollered over the com as we ran through the forest.

Somehow, we got jumped on the way back. There were too many men to stay and have a shoot out, so MacTavish ordered us to run.

We'd scattered ourselves across the forest, and I tried my best to stick as close to MacTavish as possible. We were better in numbers after all.

After a moment or two, MacTavish and I found ourselves crouched up in trees waiting for enemy search teams to pass.

One by one, the tangos cleared out of the area so that the only ones that were left were myself and MacTavish.

He glanced at me and grinned. He was sweating from the hard run, and he looked a little worn out. "That was close, eh?"

I nodded and began tapping my headset. "What about the other two?"

MacTavish nibbled on his lip in though before finally saying. "Call 'em."

"Scarecrow." I said softly into the microphone.

"Yeah?"

I relaxed a little in relief. "Are you okay?"

"Eh? We are fine. I've got Zach here with me. The guy took a bullet to the vest. Knocked the wind right out of 'em. It was pretty cool."

"Shut up.." Zach grumbled taking a deep breath. "Why couldn't I have ended up with Roach or the Captain? You suck."

The two began to bicker, and MacTavish simply rolled his eyes. "You two just make your way to the bird. We will meet up there. Stay frosty." And with that he cut the com. "Jeez! Those two could be married, eh?"

I nodded taking a deep breath. I was a little winded myself.

"Lets get movin'." He said jumping down from the tree.

I followed suit, leaping down a little more cautiously. Ever since my fall through the floor, I'd been a little more careful about that kind of thing.

"Good land Roach." MacTavish said as we walked. "I saw a little hesitation though. You okay?"

He meant my back. I had a few back problems after the whole thing passed over and gone, but the doctors were just surprised I lived. Said something about a fall like that could have killed someone.

"Yeah sir. I'm okay." I said with a nod.

"Playing it safe after the fall, eh? Good job. How's Wings?"

I stopped, a little startled, but continued on as if nothing had happened. I was being paranoid. MacTavish didn't know anything about me and Wings. He could have.

"He's good. Has the occasional night terror, but besides that he is pretty cozy.." MacTavish nodded, and seemed to consider my words before saying. "I figured as much…" He said with one of his unreadable expressions.

"Not- not like that sir. I.. um… I.." I think that's what gave me away.

MacTavish paused in his step, and turned to me quickly. "Listen, Roach. I'm not going to say anything. What you do too, who you are with in your spare time, is none of my concern. My concern lays with both you and him. If anyone finds out, it could be worse for Wings."

I nodded. Was this really happening?

A lot of the time, I look back on this conversation, and ask myself; "Why did I say that?" It was almost like I wanted MacTavish to know. Had I know that MacTavish being in on my secret was going to lose me my best friend. I wouldn't have said anything.

But regardless…

)-(

I took a big inhale off my cigarette. "This is how things are. This is how they always will be."

Dr. Reeds didn't seem disgruntled by the cold, like I thought she would be. She in fact seemed rather comfortable under her umbrella. "So you think that talking with MacTavish was what led to Wings death?" She asked.

"Nah… But that conversation didn't ease his nerves… Ya see," I said letting my British accent drop as soon as I heard it. "While I was having my little chat with MacTavish, Wings was having his own trouble."

Dr. Reeds nodded. She knew but she asked anyway. "What happened?"

I scoffed. "While I was out, Superman tried to rough Wings up. Had Eve Riley, and… Ghost not been there… Wings would have probably gotten his ass kicked…" I inhaled another puff of my cigarette and exhaled. "again…"

)-(

When I got back, I'd been tipped off by a fellow solider that Wings was in the infirmary. MacTavish and I made our way over there, and when I saw Ryan in the med bay, I felt my blood boil.

"Ryan?" I asked rather frantically coming into the room.

"Hey!" Wings said looking up from his wrapped arm. "I've got a rep to protect. The names Wings." He grinned, but I could tell it was half-hearted.

I looked past that and glanced over him. He had bruises all over his arms, and the nurse was looking at a few on his legs. His bottom lip was split open, and swollen. But what really sent me over the edge was the wrapping on his arms.

"It is just a few scratches." Ghost said nearly scaring the piss out of me. "He'll be fine."

I nodded, and turned around to look at him. "Who?"

Ghost shrugged. "Wings says he can't remember. It doesn't really matter either way. Evie and I stopped them."

"You didn't see their face?" I asked just audible for Ghost to hear.

Ghost shook his head. "F'raid not. Eve's in the lobby. Try asking her. She was there before I was anyhow." He glanced over at MacTavish, who waved him over. "Looks like the boss man needs to have a chat. I'll see you later bug." He patted my shoulder before walking away.

When he was away, I looked at Wings, who was glaring at the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked him softly again as the nurse left the room saying he was free to go.

"I'm fine… Just… Ghost… the way he looks at you…"

"Ghost?" I asked, a little startled. "He's just a mate. Wings," I said pulling his face to look at me. "You've got nothing to worry about. You've stolen my heart."

Ryan's eyes widened, and in my head I felt the same way. Why had I said it? Its not that I didn't mean it, just I was being a bit out of character. Almost like I wasn't myself. Like being around Wings seemed to change me more than I thought.

Wings and I went back to our bunk. He seemed a little more stressed then usually. I wanted to comfort him, but I was never good at those kinds of things, so we just walked side by side to our bunk.

When we arrived, Wings went over to his bed, mumbling something about the nurse giving him pain meds, and going to bed.

I decided to pick up the room a bit. I moved our clothes to the dirty hamper basket. I straightened a few papers on the bedside table, and then changed out of my uniform. I slipped on my pajama pants, and decided to sleep, but when sleep didn't come I wondered out of the bunk and off to find Eve.

I told you Eve was an old friend. She was my oldest friend. One of those old souls. She was kind of wise beyond her years. She was easy to get along with, and I couldn't think of anyone who didn't like her. She even had Shepherd wrapped, which still blew my mind. The weird things was, she was Ghost's sister. The two were polar opposites, but God those two love one another.

Eve sat in the rec room with Ghost. Ghost sat rather quietly next to her, as she whispered words to him.

When I entered the room, I felt a tension in the room that I was sure I didn't want any apart of.

"It's okay Simon. He's not gone forever. You still have him right here, and now." Eve was saying, and Ghost just kept looking down.

When he did respond he stood and said. "We will talk later Eve. I've got to get back to work."

And with that he was gone.

Eve turned to me, completely un-startled by my presence. "Hey Gary. How have you been?" She smiled.

"eh… I've been better. What up with Ghost?" I asked going to sit next to her. I felt myself relax beside her. Eve had this effect on people.

"Oh same old same old. He's just upset about something he refuses to fix all on his own. Gary, my brother is a very stubborn man, not even loving someone can bring him out of it. Always got to brood about things. Men." She laughed, and I laughed too. "So Gary, what brings you down here? it's a bit late, don't you think?"

I gave her a look. "You are up too."

She nodded. "I missed my bus back home, so Shepherd has arranged for me to stay here tonight. I'll be staying with Simon. He came back after talking to MacTavish in some sort of pain. So I stayed up to talk with him. What about you?"

I looked down at my hands and sighed. "I actually came to ask you about my… er… friend, Wings. The one you saved earlier."

She smiled. "Oh yeah! Ryan. I like him. That boy is a keeper. He's as cute as a button, and he's got quiet a charm. You are very lucky Gary."

I blushed. "Well yeah. He's a good guy, but lately, he's been on edge. I don't know how to help him. You know me. I've never been good at talkin' to other people, or their feelings."

"Aye…" She said a little grin on her face. "But ya know, a good place to start is to just ask him how he is feeling. He likes you Gary, you just need to let him know."

"Let him know, huh?"

"Yeah, like when Simon gets off the phone with me or when he writes me a letter, he doesn't say I love you. He says, "More than the universe" Just like that. Nothing more nothing less. And with those words I know what he's trying to say. I know what he wants to say but doesn't feel he has the right. He's say that he loves me."

"More than the universe, huh?" I nodded trying to wrap my brain around it. "SO what you mean is, I can express myself without having to say it..?"

Eve nodded, but then shrugged. "I mean, it would be better to just say I love you. Or give him so comforting words, but if you want and it feels better for you, then go for it Gary."

I nodded, and spent the remaining time catching up with Eve.

She spoke of running an Inn where soldiers stayed while off duty. She talked about meeting a man named Elise and his wife and children. She spoke of how she spent a lot of time with them as they helped her around the Inn. Their names were David and Logan, and she talked of how much fun they had.

She had a twinkle in her eyes as she spoke of her adventures.

"So David flips the lid down, and I come out and I'm like "What are you doing?" He had Riley stuffed in a large pot, said he ate all of the soup. Needless to say David paid for dinner that night. 200 hundred people, he paid for." She chuckled, and smiled fondly. "Those lads are too funny."

"What about Logan?" I asked, grinning myself.

Eve's smile changed into something different a look came about her that was all her own. It was the kind of look that she gave Ghost when he did something she was fond of. She smiled rather softly and her hand went to her chest. "Oh Logan… He's one of the kindest people I've ever met. He's always fixing stuff that breaks and helping me cook. He is kind to everybody that stays at the Inn. He… he is nice." She sighed.

I grinned at her. "In love much?"

She playfully glared at me. "Oh hush!"

We giggled at each other before she suddenly yawned.

"Oh goodness. Sorry, Gary, but it is well past my bed time. I'll see you tomorrow before I leave wont I?"

I nodded. "Of course!"

"Tell me how the talk with Wings goes." She said standing and walking away with a wave. "Goodnight Gary."

"Goodnight Eve."

)-(

I walked into our room to see Wings sitting on the floor staring at the only blank wall in our room.

"Ryan?" I asked walking over to him rather timidly.

He'd been crying, and tears streaked his face like rain on a window. He didn't respond to his name, he just stared at the wall.

I remember opening my mouth to say something, but words caught on my tongue. What was I suppose to say? God give me something to say.

"Ryan… I need you."

Wings blinked and her turned to me standing up. He wiped his face with his long sleeve shirt, and sniffed. "W-what?" He stuttered out.

The sight was cute. He stood their in pajamas that were to big for him, and even the crying looked good on him. His face red and puffy as his eyes screamed for some love.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Don't cry. I need you." I said, and he buried his face in my shoulder.

"You… need me…" He said a little disgruntled, but I nodded.

"I need you."

We stood there for a minute before he pulled back and smiled at me. "I had a bad dream. When I got up, you were gone. Where did you go?"

"I went to talk with Eve. She is an old friend of mine. She helped you earlier." I said and he nodded.

"I like her. She reminds me of my sister. Kind, and nice. She promised to bring me cookies the next she came." He said wiggling a little as he moved his arms around my neck.

"Hm." I said glancing at the wall behind him.

"Gary…" Wings said after a minute, and I moved my gaze back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me this time?" He asked rather shyly.

I chuckled. "Yeah, Ryan. I'll kiss you."

)-(

I'd kissed him softly at first. It was so soft, that it felt like butterfly wings brushing up against your lips, or maybe a down feather being brought over them. I didn't stop there. I kissed him again, just the same on each of his eye lids, and on the tip of his nose.

He began to lean on me a little more, as I kissed him all over his face and down the side of his neck. He tilted his head to the side, a little bit more with each tickling kiss. He gave a little cry when I nibbled, and even pulled me closer.

I continued, until he pulled back to look at me. He searched my face until finally he darted forward to my lips and kissed me as deep as he could. He tangled his fingers in my hair to pull me closer.

There were no words to describe what being with Wings was like. He was everything, and yet he was nothing. He was soft, but yet rough. Needy yet he shivered away from my touches. He was silent, yet so loud. He moved with a sort of easy grace, yet every movement was filled with just as much passion as the first.

He made one sound when I pushed myself inside of him. The smallest of squeak of "I love you too."

I remember pulling him so close and smiling into his shoulder when he said that. "I need you." I whispered placing soft kisses on his shoulder. "I need you so.."

When all was said and done we laid there tangled together, sweaty and tired. He rested his head on my chest and I held him so close I almost crushed the wind out of myself.

"You can loosen your grip Gary. You're squeezing the air out of me." Wings said with a chuckle.

"I just don't want you to leave." I said smiling, and Wings kissed my lips again before laying back down. "Goodnight, Gary…" He mumbled and I kissed the top of his head.

"Good night, Ryan."

)-(

Zach: *sniff sniff* That was so… so… I can't even… *Starts crying over how cute it was.* I want an relationship like that.

Archer: What am I? Chopped liver?

Zach: No then you'd smell gross, isn't that right Nikki? Nikki? *looks over to see she's gone with a note in her place. Pick it up* 'Dear Author Note, I have kidnapped Nikki and plan to put her through intense pain and agony. If you wish to have her back, bring me the cake. Sincerely, Roach… shit I mean.. Man with the Bat

*Zach and Archer look at one another.*

Archer: We should get Ghost.

Zach: And MacTavish. *Take off running to find them.


End file.
